Give These Stories A Home
by aceman88
Summary: Are you stuck on needing a new story? Do you need inspiration? or you just interested in the ideas of someone who's too lazy to write themselves? Come and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to 'Give These Stories A Home', where basically I give you my ideas for stories to see if anyone wants them. I'll tell you straight, I love fanfictions, and I love coming up with ideas for fanfictions, but the problem is I don't have the confidence in myself to write these, in fact the last time I posted a new story, no one left a single review, neither a good review or bad review, and it makes me wonder whether anyone actually gave a damn about it. Honestly, these stories keep coming to my head, but I either have no motivation to write them, or I think someone can do them better. So, I'm tossing my hat out there and I'm hoping someone can accept these and do them justice.  
I'm not stuck on one media, no I have ideas for multiple shows, cartoons, video games, movies and anime. (sorry books and plays). There's literally so many that I can't keep track. You can interpret this as me being lazy, and I can agree with that, but I do honestly believe there are tons of authors who can write these better.

 **Ground Rules:**

 **1\. If you want to accept these, let me know in reviews or PM, if I accept your adoption, I'll let you in on a couple of details.**

 **2\. Be sure to say you got this idea from me in Author's Notes or summaries**

 **3\. While I do give you the basic plot and ideas, you can put in your own plot points if you want. If you don't like something about it, be sure to tell me what you don't like and tell me your own idea to replace it.**

 **4\. Be sure to PM me to let me know that you posted it.**

 **5\. Don't be a douche. Not much of a rule, I just wanted to say don't be a douche**

With that done, I also want to acknowledge that some of these might not be good ideas, and you are welcome to tell me that, just...well see rule 5. Now let's say we start with...

 **RWBY/Red vs. Blue**

 **Inside Rooster Teeth:  
** What if Rooster Teeth was run by the characters in their shows? Just characters from Red vs. Blue, RWBY, and those other shows they have, doing things when they're not on set.

 **Reconstruction Reconstructed:**

What if Wash didn't kill South? What if they decided to bring South with them? A remake of season 6 and beyond if South had joined the Reds and Blues, with some others who were thought dead joining along the way?

 **We Want A Spin-Off!:**

The one-shot characters from Season 14 demand from Rooster Teeth to give them a spin-off series.

 **Red vs. Blue vs. Death Battle!:**

The Reds and Blues find a box full of DVDs and...oh you know how this goes. The Reds and Blues watch Death Battle, but with much more snarky commentary

 **Three Girls and a Rosebud:**

On a mission, Team RWBY finds a strange Dust lab, an explosion occurs, which Ruby takes the blunt of, getting covered in mysterious dust. And to the shock of everyone, Ruby shrinks into a baby. Yang, Weiss and Blake must now take care of their infant leader till a cure is found to return her to her 15 year old self.

 **Clash of the Cuties:**

Yang & Coco get into an argument over whether Ruby or Velvet is the cutest girl at Beacon, much to the two's frustration, so they decide to have a competition, whether Ruby & Velvet want it or not. Meanwhile, Nora feels she's been given the shaft, and gets Pyrrha's aid in making HER the cutest girl in Beacon.

 **Yang's Kitten:**

Blake and her family die under mysterious circumstances, and Yang is given custody of Blake's ten month old daughter. Yang tries her best to be the best 'supermom' she can be.

 **The RWBY Recordings:**

Modern AU, Ruby Rose is your average 15 year old teenager who decided to start a vlog about her life, which is soon joined by her older sister, Yang, and two best friends, Weiss & Blake. What starts out as a simple video journal about day-to-day life takes a darker turn, starting out as simple video glitches and turning into a living nightmare. (To understand this, well...have you heard of 'Marble Hornets', 'Tribe Twelve' and 'Everyman Hybrid'?)

This is just a taste of my RWBY & RVB fics. I'll do more later, but for the next part, It's Reaction fics.


	2. Reaction fics

Here are my ideas for Reaction fics, see if there's something you like. By the way, all titles are optional.

 **Power Rangers Watch Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger:  
** When a strange energy is detected, Zordon has the Power Rangers investigate at the center of it, an old movie theater. The Rangers are trapped inside, but given a message asking if they want to see a world similar to theirs, with similar threats, but slightly different. (This can also apply to any season to watch their Sentai counterparts if you prefer a different season).

 **Watching the Good Old Days:  
** Doctors 9-12 and their assorted companions find themselves taken out of their timelines and inside of a large room with a monitor. Someone wants them to watch the Doctor way back when, back at the beginning. It's New Who watching Classic Who

 **Watching the Days to Come:  
** Doctors 1-8 and their assorted companions find themselves taken out of their timelines and inside of a large room with a monitor. Someone thinks the Doctor should have a peek into their future, to a day after they made a terrible decision. It's Classic Who watching New Who

(Those two come from my frustration that whenever someone does a 'Watching Doctor Who' story, it's always focused on the Revival. This is my idea to switch things up a bit, with both generations of the show giving their reactions to the other)

 **YGO Protags & Friends watch YGO Abridged:  
**Through some magic means, the characters of all Yu-Gi-Oh series find themselves watching a series that basically makes fun of the entire concept of the game they love.

 **This didn't happen in Aincrad!:**  
Kirito and his friends are sent a message that tells them there's a show about their time in Sword Art Online. Though reluctant to relive those days, they decide to watch...and notice something very wrong quickly. It's SAO watching SAO Abridged by Something Witty.

 **Z-Fighters watch DBZ Abridged:  
** Do I really need to explain this one?

 **RWBY's Rider Reactions:  
** You know how the story goes, the girls find a box in their room, with a letter saying it's from a doomed world, and the girls decide to watch. But unknown to them, there's a dark turn to this story. RWBY watches Heisei-era Kamen Rider, but with a twist. If you want to find out, PM me.

 **Total Drama Commentaries:  
** A DVD and or Blu-Ray compiling all Total Drama seasons is coming out, and by contractual obligation, the teens are forced to relive their experiences in the commentaries.

That's all for this one (for now), next up is Tokusatsu based stories.


	3. Tokusatsu

There's once thing I love most in the world, it's tokusatsu. I'm talking about Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and anything else involving costumed people fighting rubber suit monsters. Considering there's a new story every year for each series, there's so many ideas, and here is just a few you might like

 **Extinction Exile:**  
The Dino Charge Rangers' screwing up history hasn't gone unnoticed. Time Force arrests them for undoing the extinction of the dinosaurs, which has unknown to them cause reprehensible damage to the timeline. Now as Time Force works to correct their mistake, the Rangers are facing the ultimate punishment: Eraser from existence.

 **Let's Rocket to New York:  
** The Space Rangers decide to pay a visit to New York City and see the Ninja Turtles. They must soon join forces when the Turtles' enemy, the Dragon Lord has powered himself up with a strange rock from space, not knowing it is a piece of Dark Specter. (Basically, it's a way to give a proper conclusion to Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation)

 **Cartoon Rider Crisis:  
** The Kamen Rider multiverse is expansive and unpredictable. The question of 'What If?" is answered in any select world. This time, what if the stories of the Kamen Riders were combined with other shows? Animated Shows? No, not anime, but more western cartoons? What if characters from these shows were given roles they weren't suppose to? And what if a dark force is targeting these worlds for destruction as mere target practice? It's the journey of Kamen Rider Decade that's never been seen before.

 **Super Sentai Epilogue Movies:  
** Considering nowadays a Super Sentai has been getting a 'Return' movie at the end of their show, but how about the Sentai that didn't get one? You can give your interpretation of Sentai Returns (Goranger-Go-onger is available).

 **Secondary Rider Movies:  
** There's now a trend in Kamen Rider where after the series ends, the secondary rider gets a spin-off movie. What about G3, Knight, Chalice, Gatack and all those other secondary Riders? Don't they deserve the spotlight once in a while?

 **Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Crossovers:  
** I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of seeing Kamen Rider crossovers that feature someone's OC taking up the belt, and getting trapped in an anime, basically rewriting the entire series with a Kamen Rider added. My idea is for someone to do a Kamen Rider & Pretty Cure crossover, but with the actual Riders, no OC taking the spotlight, and no series rewrite, just make it like a crossover movie, the Rider and Cures meeting and working together for one adventure to stop a common enemy.

 **Power Rangers vs Super Sentai:  
** Power Rangers and Super Sentai, two universes so alike and different, two universes that should've stayed separate. But once a year, the walls separating both realities are cracked, forcing both teams to meet their counterparts and work together to defeat a common enemy. Choose any Sentai and their Ranger counterparts.

 **Kamen Rider Hearts:  
** A Kamen Rider/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sora was just a normal kid dreaming of adventure away from his dull life, but when a mysterious cloaked girl shows up with a strange belt, Sora must find it within himself to protect her and the world from the mysterious Organization XIII.

 **The Legendary War:  
** Before the heroic space pirates came to earth, 34 Super Sentai were forced to come out of retirement to stop the forces of Zangyack. Who were the leading forces of Zangyack's first platoon? How were so many heroes brought together? Those questions will be answered.

 **Power Rangers Pony-Up:  
** An evil wizard steals Twilight's magical essence, when he tries to escape Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy go after him through his portal, they soon find themselves in a new world and have turned into humans (but not the world of Equestria Girls). They must find a way to live in this new world and stop the wizard and his evil army from conquering it, thanks to the help of their old Elements of Harmony turning them into Power Rangers.

That's it for now. Next up...I don't know, I'll think of something.


	4. Random Round 1

Okay, here's some new ideas, they don't have a common theme, but who cares.

 **Doctor Who**

 **Timey-Wimey, Scrambly-Rambly:  
** The twelfth Doctor doesn't know what happened, one minute he's in the Tardis with Bill about to go on another adventure, the next he's in a different version of the Tardis with old friends, on a adventure he already did. The same thing has also happened to his past selves. What is causing the Doctors to switch places in time? Who or what is trying to wreck the Doctor's timeline?

 **The Doctor and the Three Stooges:**  
Landing in the US in the 1940's, the Doctor meets three dimwitted men, and unfortunately for the Doctor, he'll need their help to save the earth. (Choose any Doctor for this story, but the Stooges must be Moe, Larry & Curly)

 **Doctor Who and the Holy Grail:**  
Crossover with Monty Python and the Holy Grail, the Doctor finds himself dragged along on King Author's quest for the Holy Grail, and finds himself in audience to the most unusual events that history classes never mention.

 **Scooby-Doo**

 **Behind the Mask:  
** Weeks planning, costume designing, and hundreds of dollars spent to create a supernatural façade, all goes to waste thanks to those meddling kids and their mangy dog. 'Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?' from the POV of the creeps behind the masks.

 **Daphne's Most Perilous** **Dilemma:**  
What seems to be an average case for Mystery Inc. takes a turn when Daphne is kidnapped. But when the ghost is caught, they discover he had nothing to do with it. Someone had taken advantage of this mystery to take the gorgeous redhead, can they rescue her before something happens to their danger-prone friend?

 **Scooby-Doo Without Scooby-Doo:**  
What if Scooby-Doo never existed? What if the show was about four teens going around to solve mysteries? (Have you ever heard of that webcomic, 'Garfield without Garfield'? this is basically based on that.)

 **Scooby-Doo's Wewractions:  
** The Mystery Inc. gang find out someone's made a movie about them, several in fact, and let's just say they'll all need a Scooby Snack to get through them. It's the gang watching the live action films.

 **Total Drama**

 **It's a Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama World:  
** During a reunion party, Chris gets an allergic reaction and on the verge of death, and in his final moments tells the former contestants that he has a personal case of $6,000,000 hidden somewhere in the US, and the group start a mad dash for the money. Of course, Chris faked his death, and tricked the teens into going on a treasure hunt so he can secretly film their insane antics for a new season.

 **Goodbye Goth:**  
Goth girl Gwen has never been friends with the school queen bee, Heather. One day, Heather shockingly invites Gwen to a sleepover, and by 'invite' I mean her flunkies kidnap her. Now held prisoner in Heather's house, the mean teen gives Gwen a makeover and promises by the end of the night, the goth will be gone, and Gwen will be one of them. (This is probably the most random thing I thought up)

 **Found Footage Fic:  
** Chris's attempt to make a new season with familiar competitors ends in mysterious disaster, all those participated disappeared and the season has never aired. One year later, Blainley has gotten her hands on the footage and plans to air it as a tv special to find out what happened to Chris and the contestants.

 **We've been 'Muppet Babied'!:**  
What are the Total Drama casts' reactions to finding out what their spin-off is?

 **Danganronpa**

 **Kyoko Kirigiri: The Batlady:**  
Au with elements of Batman. Hope's Peak, a modern day city, was the opposite of what it's name implies, with crime rampant and murders a daily occurrence. Wanting to make a difference, Kyoko takes on the identity of Batlady to use her detective skills to fight crime, so her estrange father, the mayor, wouldn't know. But, a sinister presence behind a cute face wishes to turn Hope's Peak into a land of despair.

 **The Mage and her Lovely Assistant:**  
Himiko decides to get a regular assistant for her shows, and Tenko, the aikido master with a not-so secret crush on the tiny magician, wishes to take this role. No matter what obstacles get in her way, no matter how nervous she gets, and no matter how embarrassing the outfits are, nothing will stop her from becoming Himiko's lovely assistant.

 **Chihiro & Chiaki, a Cute Crush: **  
Chrihiro develops a crush on upperclassman Chiaki when she takes an interest in his programming. Of course having to pretend to be a girl, how can Chihiro be able to tell his feelings?

 **Ticklish Despair:**  
Junko Enoshima wasn't just the Ultimate Fashionista, or the Ultimate Despair, she was also the Ultimate Tickler, having the ability to tell where someone is the most ticklish. You maybe wondering how someone can be tickled into despair? Well Junko is gonna find out.

 **Batman**

 **A Blue Idiot in Arkham Asylum:  
** Caboose finds himself in Gotham City on the night Joker takes over Arkham Asylum, and he decides to help his new pointy-eared best friend stop the mean clown. Can Batman survive this night with his sanity in check? Not just from the Joker's scheme, but from keeping himself from killing this blue armored idiot? (This is based on those RWBY crossover where a RWBY character finds themselves in Arkham Asylum, and I kind of hope this starts a trend of RVB characters in Gotham, annoying the hell out of Batman as they 'help' him.)

 **Batman's Bat-actions:**  
On slow days where there's less crime going on, Batman looks through videos and, isn't particularly thrilled with people's perceptions of him. Basically Batman watching videos or reviews that make fun of him, make him seem like a deep-voiced idiot that says 'I'm Batman' every five seconds.

That's all I have for now, I hope you like these ideas and really want to do them.


	5. Important Message

**Okay, I've just got to ask, is anyone interested at all in any of these? You have to understand, this isn't some sort of 'preview' for upcoming stories, I am literally giving these ideas away, free of charge. So far, only one person seems interested in doing something, but even then I'm not so sure. I'm not asking to immediately start on these now, but I just wanted to know if there's interest in having them. Is it because it's under 'Kamen Rider/RWBY Crossover'? I have to say, I'm disappointed, I thought this could spark some interest, but apparently I was wrong. Although it did give me desire to write something new (btw, more 'Tiny Toku Tales' coming soon), I'm beginning to think there's no point in updating this. So, maybe I'm gonna write these myself, since I'm back in the groove so to speak. So, I'll give it till the end of May. If there's no interest in adopting these stories, I'm closing this down (though Dash master 48 can keep what they chose, although I'm still confused if they did decide).**


	6. Reboot Announcement

**I haven't updated this 'story' in forever, I know. Seeing the complete lack of interest in these things really got me down, I haven't even did 'Tiny Toku Tales' in forever. I suspect the lack of interest is because I marked this as a 'Kamen Rider + RWBY Crossover', and there's more stuff in this besides Kamen Rider & RWBY, so that's my stupid mistake. I have decided to 'reboot' this, and by 'reboot' I mean just make another list of ideas, but put them somewhere else, maybe than these things will get attention. So, I'm gonna need some help here, since I have so many ideas for so many fandoms, I don't know where to put them to give them the most attention. Can anyone give me suggestions on where to put it?**

 **Now this new one is mostly an idea stockpile, so that I can hear people's opinions and I can decide whether or not I'll do a full story, but if anyone's interested in doing them, just let me know.**


	7. Reboot up

**I've started the 'reboot', it's called 'Aceman's Story Storage' on X-Overs, it's probably on now or later. For anyone who's followed this one, go check out the other one, please.**


End file.
